cwasupertroopersfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Blaster Niceshot/1st Birthday Halloween Writing Contest
Happy Birthday, CWASTW! Believe it or not, October 8th is the CWASTW's first birthday! It's hard to imagine how far the wiki has come since it was created a year ago on October 8th, 2013. So far, we have 76 pages and 12 active users (users who performed an action in the last 30 days). Since a first birthday is always big and Halloween is coming near, we're having a contest to celebrate! Vote Operation: Get the Candy by Anakin Recinos: 4 Prime Mansion by Revan Ultrablaster: 3 jay's halloween adventure! by Dsin01: 2 The Contest This is the first contest on the wiki, so I'll take a little time to explain how it'll work and what the contest is about. This particular event is a Star Wars Halloween themed writing contest where any user with a Wikia account can write a Star Wars Halloween story and enter it in this contest. On October 1st, the entries will be voted on by the community until 6:00 P.M. EST on October 8th where the winner's name and a link to their writing will be featured on the main page for a limited time. Rules and Entry Requirements Any entry may be disqualified at any time for any of the following reasons with/without warning. *Entries must''' be submitted by a registered user. *Entries are limited to one entry per person (if you have two user accounts, you may only submit one entry). *Entries must be written in a blog post and then a link to it must be submitted in the comments section of this page. Anywhere else and the entry will not be counted as submitted. *Entries must be Star Wars and Halloween themed. *Once submitted (you may edit it as many times as you want before you submit it), entries may not be edited until the end of voting is ''officially''''' announced on this page, nor will any other subsequent stories replace the original entry. Don't submit your story until you are ''absolutely ''done. *No pictures may be included in the entries (this is not an art contest, and is based purely on the writing) *Entries must be original and fanon works, specificly written for this contest. (For example, you may not use something you find online or even something you wrote two days before the date this blog was written). *You may enable commenting on your entry, but you may not recieve any guidance in writing the story. If someone attempts to offer guidance and you did not ask for it, report it to Blaster Niceshot. *Entries must be family friendly and may not contain extensive gore (For example, if an evil Jedi cuts a clone's head off, it might not be a good idea to describe all the gore). *Entries must abide by all Code of Conduct rules. *Entries must be submitted by October 1st, 2014 at 6:00 P.M. EST. *Voting begins on October 1st, 2014 at 6:01 P.M. EST. *Entries must be in English. *Entries must be at least 3 paragraphs (4-5 sentences each) long. Prizes The winning entry will have a link to it on the main page along with the name of the writer for a limited time. A Few Tips These are just a few tips from me to enhance your writing. *Try to be descriptive (not gory!) whenever you can *Try to use proper spelling and grammar- it makes the story easier for the reader to understand. For example: **We is wolkd intoo the dimmly lited rom jost ahad of us also discofered that he is filing with sueits off medival night armar, the lite froom the craked and shaterd windoes glistanig and sparklising on her shany lustars. The rom, tal and quiet wid, is were draped in elgent intrykate tapstres as if they was crated for the unik porpass of entartanig the status that had standed untoched for hudreds and hudreds of yers. **Is probably harder to read than: **We walked into the dimly lit room just ahead of us and discovered that it was filled with suits of medieval knight armor, the light from the cracked and shattered windows glistening and sparkling on their shiny lusters. The room, tall and quite wide, was drapped in elegant, intricate tapestries as if they were created for the unique purpose of entertaining the statues that had stood untouched for hundreds and hundreds of years. **I admit, I'm exaggerating, but it proves to show how just some spelling and grammar can make a story that much better (you don't have to be super picky about it). *Try to create interesting characters. Some Things Everyone Needs to Remember *These are all fanon stories, so don't judge stories on how realistic they are. *Don't make fun of anyone's stories- this is a friendly contest. *Vote wisely on writing and not popularity. ---- Questions? Comments? Leave a comment on this blog or my talk page. Category:Blog posts